Scars fade slowly
by EvaAnneLenthe
Summary: Clary is a badass girl with a broken heart and Jace is a handsome gentleman with no clue. Was it a mistake breaking up or will they have their happily ever after, apart from each other?... "Don't cry when the sun is gone, because the tears won't let you see the stars." CLACE drama story. CURSING INVOLVED! (Sizzy, Malec)


**Hey guys its me! I present to you a whole new story. I know I have other stories but this idea kept gnawing at me to be written. So hear it is. Just be warned, this is my first ever heart break story and it is going to be drama! Oh btw, Clary is a bad ass bitch here (she's still nice). Let's just say she copied Izzy's attitude! Enjoy my drama queens! WARNING THERE'S CURSING**

* * *

 ** _Have you've ever wondered why life is so cruel sometimes? Why it's always choosing you for its daily dose of karma. Why it's always you, who gets hurt. And most importantly why it's always you who gets heartbroken?_**

I slam my alarm clock and snooze it several times before dozing off to sleep again. I don't have the energy to even get up, let stand go to school again after a summer that felt like eternity and see... him again. I hear a knock on the door and know instantly who it is. "Fack off, Jon!" I yell from under my pillow. I pull my butterfly covers further up, till the tip of my nose and close my eyes again. I wait and wait and wait. Suddenly I feel a wave of freezing cold air over my bare legs and arms. You know, the cold that's always waiting for you in the morning to embrace you in it's freezing arms when you, in contrary, just want to stay in the arms of your warm bed, that's embracing you like you're the last thing on earth. Well, that's the exact same cold I'm feeling right now. "For Christ's sake, Jonathan!" I curse. I hear someone threaten from downstairs to take my phone if I don't watch my language. The thing is, I don't care. I just curse when I want to. In hospitals, at home, at school... Some might say I'm a bad girl who only hooks up with boys for the sex and does nothing but curse (the cursing part is true) and others say I'm the most beautiful girl... women in the world who is nothing but sweet to her friends and family. I don't know what to think of myself. I like the way I look on the outside, just not the inside. But I guess that's going to have to change.

You see, I love myself, that's not the problem. It's just that... I don't really like to speak about it. Let's just say my heart got broken by someone very special. Well at least they were special. I make myself stop thinking about that and look up to my brother. Apparently he noticed my red eyes or my constantly swallowing to keep the tears from falling but a second later I found myself in my brothers warm arms. Holding me tight like my covers did just minutes ago. He doesn't even says a thing. That's what I like the most. People being quiet when I silently ask them to be. My brother always got the hang of that. It's like we have this connection. He doesn't say it's going to be okay because he knows, he can't predict the future. And thankfully he doesn't pretend to. Like other people do.

I dry my tears, which apparently had made its own, selfish way down my cheeks. I stand up and kiss my brother on the cheek before grabbing my bathrobe out of the closet and walking out of my room, checking the time on my alarm while doing so. "Shit!" I yell and burst through the hallways to the bathroom. After I close the wooden door I hear my brother chuckle. I silently curse the damn boy.

* * *

"Yo Fairchild, you're coming?" I hear my brother yell from downstairs, just when I'm pulling on my favorite pair of black heels with strings tied around the ankle. When I look at myself in the mirror for a last checkup, I sigh. At least I look perfect from the outside. Although, no one is perfect. Even the people you thought you could trust the most.

Denim skirt that reaches until my mid thigh. Probably not what my teachers have in mind for: 'dress correctly'. But who am I to care? I let my gaze travel up to my crop top. It's pink, cute but casual. The necklace my brother gave me in the shape of a tiny heart rests on my chest, right in the valley between my breasts. Although the 'valley' is more like a meadow, I learned to love it. I think back to the moment Jon gave me the necklace. " _The same size as yours."_ My brother had said when he gave me the present on my 14th birthday. Since then I forever cherish it and take care of the most beautiful gift he ever gave me. Pure brother-sister love. I pull my denim jacket on, which is of course the same color as my skirt otherwise it wouldn't match duh, and run downstairs.

I arrive just in time to grab the lunch money that my mom, Jocelyn Fairchild, is holding in her hand and run outside after giving her a sweet kiss on the cheek. I look to the paper that's in my hand and gasp. There's like 50 bucks. "On your way home stop by the mall and get something for yourself!" I hear my mom yell after me. Ever since my dad left she has nothing but sweet to me and my brother. I know Valentine Morgenstern was the love of her life but sometimes I can just feel that's she's somehow relieved he is gone. She actually used her feelings as an inspiration for her paintings and has been earning money non-stop with her art. I wish I would be as good as she is.

"I'm here, Morgenstern." I say to my brother as he starts the engine. You hear it correct, my brother has the same last name as my dad. When he left, my father had left nothing but pain in Jon's heart. It was so hard to see my brother like that. He was so hurt. My dad and him used to be best buds and after my dad left. Well... I think keeping his last name reminds my brother of how good it used to be before he left. When my dad always went with him to his football games. And when they were sprawled together on the couch, watching their favorite show on Netflix. Anyway, I changed my name to my moms, it just felt more me. More Clary.

"Damn, shakalaka. You got a lot of money right there princess." My brother clicked his tongue.

"You see that correctly prince. But I'm sorry to say so: the money, is mine." I stuck my tongue out and safely hid the money in my pocket, pulling on the zipper hard. "Now focus on the rode, before the Royal Siblings end up in a hospital." I joke. Jon and I always used to watch Barbie movies and we had like this thing for: 'Barbie and the Princess School'. It was our favorite movie and when our parents threw away the plastic disk, we couldn't watch it anymore so we started calling each other prince and princess. It was meant to last for a few days but a few days ended up being a few years. I think back at the movie. I want to be Blair so much right now. Going to a school as a fresh start. Only she's going to a magical school for princesses and princes and she's going to have the time of her life. While I'm heading to a new year at Brooklyn High, the ultimate school for mean High School Queens and their 'beloved' Jocks. What an amazing year is this going to be.

* * *

 **So yeah, this is it. Tell me what you think. I know Clary is really sad and heartbroken but trust me, you would be to if the same mystery thing that happened to her, happened to you. And are you all wondering who it is that broke her heart? Leave it in the comments and please leave reviews! I don't know if I should continue this, unless you want to!**

 **xoxo Eva**


End file.
